bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ABilly05
Welcome Excuse me... But could you tell me where you got the info that Bakugan such as Master Ingram. If you do not have proof, I will have to remove your info from articles.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 04:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You see those images on the pages? Those are prototypes for next year as I learned this info from the bakugan previews and the bakugan toy fair. No offense, but if you want to remove the info you can. I'm not stopping you. But I know that I'll stay strong in beliving it. :Those were released in Japan by SEGA. I doubt SM will do that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you heard, but Spin Master and Sega are from the same founder and are coming together. 11:04 PM, December 23, 2010 ABilly05 ::Where do you get that? I searched and got nothing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::okay...... i thought this waz over wit. I would like to know such info anyway.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::i was sort of wrong...... it turns out if u look at a deka bakugan, somewhere it says Sega Toys Spin Master, so sega was actually the one who founded spin master. there is still a possibility, though.ABilly05 (talk) 03:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::They're partners, did you not know that?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::So uve been fooling me this hole time???YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 03:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: GULPS!!!YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 03:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::...what...?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, im sorry but If you remake the Spectra Phantom/ Keith Clay page again, i will have to block you for 1 day. Please stop. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ]] and INSANITY. 17:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC)' ... Why did you delete an anonymous's signature and and replace it with yours? I MUST KEEP MY TRAP PAGES WITH THE MAXIMUM VICTIMS AS POSSIBLE. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 01:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) becauz that waz MEH lol YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 01:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ... You have to add a link to your sig that lends to your user page or talk page and ALSO, when replying, ADD A MESSAGE TO THEIR TALK PAGE, NOT YOURS. Revenge is a dish[Talk:DarkusAlpha| that is best served cold... 01:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) im sorry but i dont get it.....YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 01:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You need help with your sig? The one you make with YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 14:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC)? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Um, sort of... OK! I DO!!! YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 02:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I battle you? 50px Rule 14 50px 14:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can i Please battle you? 50px Rule 14 50px 14:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. #Flash Ingram is my brother's. #I have a Pyrus Iron Dragonoid. #It's weak, although you can battle me against it. #No offense. #Which server will you be in and where? YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! ABilly05 14:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol I don't care, Sure I'll use my weak team. If that's allright. Meet me next to Jake on Lumagrowl. You will know who I am. 50px Rule 14 50px 14:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude... STOP YELLING ON TALK PAGES AND SHADDUP!!!1 20:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) lol ok but i just found out thats y (ABilly05) YA YA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TITANIUM DRAGO STAND!!! 20:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't reply on your talk page, REPLY ON THAT USER'S TALK PAGE OR THEY WON'T GET THE REPLY! There's a thing called "Freedom of speech"...So... SHADDUP!!!1 20:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, your talkpage is messed up. 02:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) |} Simple Question Which signature, the template one (like the one above my message), or my usual signature? By the way, I fixed your page. --DQ | Can You Handle This? 18:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' hey, i can help u with ur sig! let me know what u want in it and ill giv u the code User talk: Ultimapyrus 01:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) i can stil help with the sig, but if ur gonna get all wierd bout it, fine. User talk: Ultimapyrus 02:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) thats easy...do u want ur phrase to have links 2? alrite, go 2 preferences, then go to custom signature and paste the code below into the white box. if ur not pleased see if i can tweak t, or hav dinoqueen help u 150 px Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Taylean Stand! here wut it looks like 150 px Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Taylean Stand! User talk: Ultimapyrus 02:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) well in that case i cant help u...but u can use mah sig for now until they get with u User talk: Ultimapyrus 02:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Tell me if you want anything changed. To use it, use . --DQ | Can You''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 14:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you got it. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) DarkusAlpha's loser link works on everyone. Not only you. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 15:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Watch out next time... It's some old joke. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Go to the page and edit it. Your sig template is at Template:AB05 Sig. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Is that the right image? I think the only problem was that the image size wasn't correct ... It might HAVE to be 120 px. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 21:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Go to the page of the image you want. On the bottom, there will be a thumbnail next to the image version. Right-click, and press "Properties". Somewhere there will be the link for the thumbnail of the image (you could also do right-click view image in new tab, and you'll get the link). Copy and paste that link into the Valign area (where you had it before). --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Info You have been unblocked from the chat. The Demon Sweetie. 04:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) TV.com Reach for the stars 23:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What did I do? [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.''']] 11:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok. That was User:KellynKaz by the way. I'm living for my dying wish. 01:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC)